The Path to Cinnabar Island
by JigglyGengarPuff
Summary: Just my version of how Ash got to Cinnabar Island.


**Fan Fiction**   
  
  
**"The Path to Cinnabar Island"**

We join our heroes as they reach Portland bay, the seaside town. Here, Ash will learn that Team Rocket aren't the only ones after Pikachu! 

Ash: Okay Brock, how do we reach Cinnabar island from here?   
Brock: If we can get a ride on a boat, we can get there in no time.   
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!   
Narrator: So they set off to find a boat. But they didn't have much luck.   
Misty: None of these boats go to cinnabar island! Now what?   
Narrator: While our heroes looked bummed out, Togepy saw something that caught it's eye.   
Togepy: Py! Py! Togepy!   
Misty: What is it Togepy? Oh wow!   
Ash: What's up Misty? What are you looki.... oh wow!   
Narrator: They saw a guy with a giant pokemon.   
Ash: I'll just have Dexter analyze it...   
Misty: The pokemon or the guy?   
Narrator: Everyone else crashes down.   
Dexter: Ding! Lapras, a transport pokemon. This pokemon is used as a waterborne "horse" to ferry people across bodies of water. Lapras has qualities of both ice and water pokemon.   
Ash: Wow! I wish I could find one of those! I'll go ask him were he got it! Come on Pikachu.   
Pikachu: Pi!   
Narrator: Ash goes up to the guy   
Ash: Uhh...excuse me, but I was wondering where you got that Lapras.   
Guy: Tuh! This Lapras is one of the rarest pokemon in the world! I got this from a friend, didn't say where though.   
Ash: Well there's no need for tuh! I just wanted to know where you got it!   
Guy: Why do you need a Lapras for anyway?   
Ash: I'm trying to get to cinnabar island but there are no boats that go there right now.   
Guy: Hmm....well I, _The Great Larry _am getting tried of raising this Lapras anyway. I'd be happy to trade it for something.   
Narrator: As soon as Misty heard the word "trade" she bolted over to where Ash and Larry where. In the process she squashes Ash.   
Misty: You wouldn't want a Psyduck by any chance would you??????   
Ash (under Misty's feet): Now I know how grass feels...   
Pikachu: Pika Pika?   
Larry: Nah I already have 3 of those! I'm looking for powerful pokemon!   
Ash: Well, I have a Muk, you need one of those?   
Larry: Nah, I'm looking for a....   
Narrator: Larry looks down at a small yellow thing by Ash's feet.   
Larry: That! Right there! A Pikachu!   
Ash: WHAT?   
Misty: HUH?   
Pikachu: PIKA?   
Togepy: TOGE?   
Narrator: WHOA! (Sorry, I felt left out)   
Larry: Yeah, I'll trade you my Lapras for your Pikachu!   
Ash: No way! Me and Pikachu are pals!   
Pikachu: Pikachu!   
Larry: You're making a big mistake kid!   
Ash: No I'm not! :-P   
Pikachu: Chu!   
Larry: Grr...how dare he do a smilie at me! I'll get that pikachu somehow....   
Narrator: Meanwhile in the bushes, someone else has their eyes on Lapras.   
Jesse: Look! A Lapras!   
James: If we get one of those, that'll really impress the boss! We could get a raise!   
Jesse: Or a promotion!   
Meowth: Uh, one question. Who's idea was it to use the fake bush for a spying place?   
James: Me!   
Narrator: Meowth scatches James' face.   
Meowth: Why would you put it here ya team rocket scientist????   
James: This the place that the cops would least expect us to hide!   
Meowth: In the middle of the beach?!?   
James: Well, no cops have seen us right?   
Narrator: Just then, something poked James' back. It was officer Jenny rocking a pair of handcuffs on her index finger. So our favorite morons did their best impersonation of Carl Lewis. Ok, now back to the good guys...   
Misty: Wow Ash, that was pretty mature of you to turn down that Lapras for a friendship, but how will we get to Cinnabar island now?   
Ash: I'll think of something.   
Narrator: At the Pokemon Center...   
Misty: Have you thought of it yet?   
Ash: I know what we'll do...I just haven't thought of it yet.   
Narrator: Everyone else sighs out those little mushroom shaped air thingies. Now let's shift the time to 11:35 pm. The good guys are staying at the center to rest and it appears they're talking in their sleep.   
Ash: Zzz....that makes my 200th pokemon...zzz..   
Misty: Zzz...zZz...aww come on Ash, it's been a whole 2 minutes since we last kissed...Zzzz...   
Brock: ZZzzz....it's ok all you Nurse Joys, their is plenty of Brock for everyone...zzz...ZZzz   
Pikachu: zzZ...pika, pika, pika,...zzZ...pika, pika, pika...   
Narrator: Meanwhile, a shadow peeks though the window.   
Larry: Heh heh heh. That pikachu is as good as mine.   
Narrator: Using a small glass cutter, he made a small hole in the glass. He then opened the window by sticking his arm through the hole, unlocked it. He very quietly went through the window and accidenty stepped on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu woke up suddenly and let out a thunder bolt in pain, zapping Larry.   
Ash: Huh? What?....   
Narrator: Ash saw a charcoaled pile of Larry next to Pikachu.   
Ash: Larry? What are you doing here?   
Larry: Go Lapras!   
Lapras: Lapras-Lap!   
Larry: Lapras! Ice beam attack now!   
Narrator: Lapras let out it's blizzard attack, causing Ash and the crew to be as frozen as a TV dinner. He picked up the Pikachu, (or should I say Pikacisle) and escaped out the window, leaving our heroes frozen. Then suddenly, Misty's backpack shook, and Psyduck came out. He saw Ash and his friends in ice.   
Psyduck: Psyduck...duck-psy?   
Narrator: Psyduck ran over to Ash's backpack and pulled out a pokeball and opened it.   
Charizard: CHAR!   
Psyduck: Psyduck-psy-psyduck!   
Narrator: Charizard used his flame thrower attack, making the ice melt.   
Ash: Whoa!   
Misty: Akk!   
Togepy: Toge!   
Brock: Hey, what happened?   
Ash: WHERE'S PIKACHU?   
Brock: The last thing I remember was Larry's Lapras used blizzard on us. He must've taken Pikachu!   
Ash: Oh no! Pikachu....   
Misty (looking at Psyduck): Ugh..why couldn't he take Psyduck to...   
Brock: I'll call the police!   
Ash: Pikachu....where are you....   
Narrator: Suddenly a brown dog came in.   
Scooby Doo: Ovr ere!   
Ash: I said Pikachu. Not you.   
Togepy: Py   
???: Ha Ha Ha!   
Ash: Huh?   
Misty: What?   
Togepy: Togepy?   
Narrator: You-know-who steps in.   
Jesse: Prepare for trouble!   
James: Make it double!   
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation,   
James: To unite all peoples within our nation,   
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love,   
James: To extend our reach to the sta-   
Narrator: Meowth bonks both of both with a mallet.   
Meowth: They already know how it goes!   
Jesse: Ok, hand over Pikachu!   
Ash: I don't have Pikachu! He was kidnapp...er...pokenapped!   
Narrator: Everyone else crashes down   
James: Who did that?   
Ash: This guy with a Lapras. He...   
Jesse: Say no more. When we tried to take his Lapras, he used it's ice beam on us.   
Narrator: We turn to see the back sides of Team Rocket. Their butts were ice cubes.   
Jesse: Look at what that ice did to my hair! It's got mud and sand in it!   
James: We want that kid to pay for what he did! But now we have a new reason to get him! He got your Pikachu!   
Meowth: Yeah! Trying to steal Pikachu is our job!   
Ash: But unlike you he actually succeeded.   
Narrator: Meowth scratches Ash's face.   
Jesse: Hey! We try our best!   
James: If you're gonna be like that, we're not gonna tell you where Larry's house is!   
Misty: Huh? You know where he lives?   
Jesse: Of course! We followed him to his house to steal his Lapras!   
Meowth: ..and seeing as how we're forgiving, we'll show you where he lives!   
Brock: Wait a sec, why do you want to help us?   
James: We're bad, not insensitive!   
Meowth: Besides, if we don't save Pikachu, we wouldn't have a reason to follow you guys!   
Narrator: Ash and the crew get in a huddle.   
Misty: Can we trust them?   
Brock: We don't have much choice.   
Ash: I never thought we'd see the day when we would need help from Team Rocket.   
Togepy: Py   
Ash: Ok guys. Show us the way.   
Narrator: Team Rocket lead the way to Larry's house. They all peeked through a window. They saw Larry trying to get Pikachu to get in a pokeball. He had a lot of ash on him. Pikachu must have shocked him a few times.   
Ash: Ok here's the plan. Me and Misty will go through this window, Brock goes in through the back and Team Rocket you guys will...   
Narrator: It was to late. Team Rocket busted through the front.   
Larry: Huh?!?   
Jesse: Prepare for trouble!   
James: Make it double!   
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation,   
James: To unite all peoples within our nation,   
Jesse: To denounce th-   
Larry: Ok! Ok! I already heard your little poem today!   
Jesse: Well, you better turn around!   
Larry: Huh?   
Narrator: Ash had untied Pikachu.   
Ash: Team Rocket stalled you just long enough to allow us to save Pikachu!   
Larry: Grr.... Lapras go! Golem go! Go Magmar! Go Machamp! Dodrio go! Go Venomoth!   
Lapras: Lap!   
Golem: Golem!   
Magmar: Maggggmar!   
Machamp: Champ! Champ!   
Dodrio: Drio!   
Venomoth: Veno!   
Ash: Go Pikachu!   
Pikachu: Pika!   
Brock: Go Geodude!   
Jesse: Go Arbok!   
James: Go Weezing!   
Misty: Go Starmie!   
Geodude: Dude!   
Arbok: Charrrrbok!   
Weezing: Weez-zing   
Psyduck: Psy-y-duck!   
Narrator: Misty crashes down. They go into a BIG battle. Pikachu zaps Dodrio, Geodude gets punched hard by Machamp, who gets bitten in the butt by Arbok. Weezing blinds Venomoth with smokescreen while Meowth nails it with a fury swipes attack, and Psyduck runs around in circles like crazy. Pretty soon everyone's worn out except for 2, Pikachu and Lapras.   
Ash: You can do it Pikachu!   
Pikachu: Pika...   
Larry: Come on Lapras! Kick his butt!   
Ash: Pikachu! Thunder attack!   
Pikachu: PikaaaaaaaaCHU!   
Narrator: Pikachu zaps Lapras and Larry. And they were eventully knocked out cold.   
Ash: We did it!   
Pikachu: Pikachu!   
James: Well we did it!   
Jesse: And you know what that means right?   
Meowth: Yep!   
Team Rocket: Get that Pikachu!   
Ash: I'm sorry to do this since you helped save Pikachu but....Pikachu! Thunderbolt!   
Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaachu!   
Narrator: Pikachu zaps Team Rocket and blows them out of Larry's house.   
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off againnnnnnnnn!   
Narrator: That morning, Jenny was taking Larry away to prison, It turned out that all the pokemon he owned were stolen.   
Officer Jenny: Here Ash, since we never found out who owned the Lapras, why don't you take it! You deserve it for helping all those other trainers out!   
Narrator: Jenny hands Ash the pokeball with Lapras in it.   
Ash: Thank you Jenny! All right! We got Lapras!   
Pikachu: Pikachu!   
Ash: Come on guys this Lapras will give us a ride to Cinnabar island! Let's go!   
Misty: Ok Ash, but I think we may need to wait a while.   
Ash: Why?   
Narrator: Brock was talking to Jenny.   
Officer Jenny: I don't care if you know my 16 cousins, I don't want to go get some dinner!   
Narrator: So we end our story with Ash and his friends as they ride Lapras to Cinnabar island and to their next pokemon challenge. But meanwhile not far behind our heroes...   
Jesse: Come on James! Row harder!   
James: This is nuts! Why are we following them in a kiddy pool?   
Meowth: Because you guys are to cheap to buy a decent boat!   
Narrator: James wacks Meowth, causing him to fly backwards. Meowth manages to catch the back of the raft, however his claws were out at the time creating holes in the inflatable mini pool.   
All: Uh oh....   
Narrator: The air leaks out and they fly everywhere from the pressure.   
All: Aaaahhhh! Looks like Team Rocket's blowing off agaaaaaaaain!   
  
  


> To Be Continued....

[][1]**[BACK!][1]**
[][2]**[EMAIL!][2]**
[][3]**[Guestbook][3]**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Eureka/Company/1846/index.html
   [2]: mailto:cjluciene@earthlink.net?subject=Fan_Fiction
   [3]: http://www2.bravenet.com/guestbook/show.asp?userid=fz207808



End file.
